


The Bridgerton Ball

by Mariposaxx



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Enemy Lovers, F/M, Idiots in Love, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-24 05:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariposaxx/pseuds/Mariposaxx
Summary: Kate and Anthony are back from their time away at Aubrey Hall after the wedding and are going to see the rest of the Bridgerton's before attending their first ball as a married couple.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sharma, Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield
Comments: 22
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

_Lady Whistledown society papers_

_Dearest Reader,_

_This author has heard news that the newly married Lord and Lady Bridgerton have returned back to London after two blissful weeks at their country home._

_The Duke and Duchess of Hastings are set to hold a ball tonight in honour of the newlyweds return to London. Although, there is still speculation from some members of the ton as to why the young couple had such a hasty marriage but I can assure you dear reader that this author will be there to report any and all scandals that may occur._

_Yours truly,_

_Lady Whistledown_

* * *

“Anthony!” Kate shouted from the drawing room, completely unaware as to where her husband was in the house.

No response

She huffed to herself as she got up from her seat and made her way to his study, that was after all where he usually lived during the day.

She quietly knocked on the door and waiting for him to shout “Enter!” Before opening the door and approaching his desk.

“Kate?” He said, a look of confusion and concern grew on his face “is everything alright?”

“Lady Whistledown came” she said throwing the papers down on his desk

He scoffed as he picked up the paper and began to read as Kate perched on the side of his desk.

The bloody women was nothing but a nuisance he thought as he continued to read. Did she really have nothing better to report than making speculations around his marriage - granted they were forced to wed because of a bee. But regardless it baffled him as to how the women knew everything. He knew at his sisters ball tonight he would have to put on quite the show to prove to the ton that his and Kates marriage was a love match, even if it wasn’t. Although he was sure that once the members of the ton saw him and Kate tonight that the rumours would cease - he may not have been in love with his wife but it did not mean that he did not like her, that she was not excellent company, and that he did not love to dance with her and show affection towards her. Kate would have been nervous though, she was never one for putting on a show or trying to prove herself to people but now that she was Lady Bridgerton it was unfortunately one of her daily tasks.

“The women is a menace” he said sitting the paper back down on his desk

Kate laughed, remembering the time he had once called her a menace to society. It was nice to see him direct the insult at someone that was not her.

“Yes, that she is” she smiled “but it does not help with my nerves for tonight”

Anthony sighed. He got up from his seat and took Kates hand, leading her back round to where he was sitting and pulling her onto his lap. He hated how these kind of events made her nervous and now with Whistledown planting the seed that something was amiss about their marriage he knew that she would need some reassurance.

“Everything will be fine” he said as he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear “I assure you”

She planted a soft kiss on his lips and he smiled as he cupped one of her cheeks with his hand.

She pulled back and took a deep breath before saying “what time is your mother expecting us?”

Shit. He forgot. He and Kate were meant to be visiting his family at Bridgerton house before the ball tonight. He pulled his fathers watch out of his pocked and tried to recall what time his mother said to be there. Was it 11 they had agreed? Or was it 12?

Kate noticed his facial expression change as he stared at his fathers watch for far too long.

“You forgot didn’t you” she remarked

“No”

“Then what time are we meant to be there?”

“11?” He guessed

“Wrong” she laughed

“Why did you ask if you already knew what time we had to be there?” He cocked his head to the side. He would never understand women sometimes.

“To see if you remembered” she replied “which you did not”

He laughed “so what time do we have to be there?”

“11:15” she responded planting another soft kiss on his lips. One thing he knew was that he would never tire of kissing Kate. He checked his fathers watch again. It was 10:30 so they still had quite a bit of time before they had to leave. He pondered trying his luck to see if he could have his way with his wife before they had to leave.

He started to kiss her more passionately and moved his hand to the back of her neck, pulling her into him.

“Anthony” she whispered “we can’t”

“Why not” he replied as he started to move his lips down her neck and onto her collarbone.

“Because we have to be at your mothers soon”

“She won’t mind if were a bit late” he whispered as his kisses trailed up to her earlobe

She was silent for a moment while he continued to plant kisses up her neck until he finally found her mouth again. He moved his hand up to her breast and cupped it with his hand as a small moan escaped her mouth.

“Just don’t mess up my hair” she pleaded

He let out a wicked laugh as he lifted her up and sat her on his desk.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour later Anthony and Kate were in their carriage on their way to Bridgerton house. Anthony looked at Kate who was sitting just to his right and put his arm around her, that wicked smile he was displaying earlier still on his face.

“This is your fault” she scoffed

Anthony let out a low laugh, giving her waist a squeeze while pulling her closer to him. “Perhaps you shouldn’t have kissed me and we wouldn’t be late”

“Perhaps you should be able to control yourself” she shot back

“Perhaps… it is incredibly difficult while you look like that” he replied planting a kiss on her collarbone

“No!” she said throwing him off her “not again. Not while we are almost at your mothers house”

“Fine” he whispered as they began to approach Grosvenor Square.

“How are you feeling about tonight” he asked, desperate to change the subject so he no longer had to urge to kiss her again.

She exhaled before saying “I must admit that I am nervous”

“You must not pay any attention to what Whistledown writes” he murmured “the women has no idea what she is talking about”

She was silent, most likely thinking that Whistledown had got it spot on about their marriage, Anthony thought.

“I am sure after seeing Daphne and Eloise you shall feel more relaxed” he broke the silence, placing a tender kiss to her temple.

She smiled at the gesture “Yes, I will”

The remainder of the carriage ride was met with a comfortable silence as they approached Bridgerton house. A few moments after they stopped the footman opened the door for them and Anthony jumped out to take Kates hand as she stepped down.

“Are you ready Lady Bridgerton?” He asked gently moving a piece of hair that had come loose away

“I believe I am Lord Bridgerton” she replied taking his hand.

They began to walk up the path to the front door, the butler must have seen them as they arrived as when they approached the front door it swung open before either of them had the opportunity to knock. They both said their greetings to the butler and maid who took their coats and made their way into the family drawing room where they were greeted by the rest of the Bridgerton’s.

“Kate, you’re here!” Eloise exclaimed as she ran across the room to hug her sister in law

“Hello to you too sister” Anthony remarked as the rest of his family began to come and greet them

“You are late” his mother scolded “It is 11:45, you were meant to be here at 11:15”

“Blame her” Anthony said pointing to his wife who was being pulled around by his sisters

He planted a brief kiss on his mothers cheek before looked behind her where his brothers Benedict and Collin were stood smirking at him, probably knowing full well why he was late.

“What are you two idiots looking at?” He said crossing his arms

“Get held up brother?” Benedict laughed

“Yes, what did make you so late?” Collin added as Anthony put a finger to his lips to silence them.

The brothers all laughed as Benedict and Collin took it in turns to both give their brother a brief hug.

After everyone had welcomed Kate and Anthony back, Violet took the liberty of ordering tea and everyone took their seats around the room.

“So you must tell us everything” Eloise stated “how was Aubrey Hall?”

Benedict and Collin, who appeared to be stuck together like glue were trying not to laugh as Eloise asked the question.

“Well it was not much different to the last time we went Eloise” Anthony responded “apart from the fact we didn’t have half of London watching our every move”

“Exactly!” She exclaimed “what could you possibly do for two weeks with no other guests present”

Benedict started to choke on his drink and the other adults present attempted not to laugh. Kate, who was sitting next to Anthony, had to subtly mover her hand over her mouth to cover her smile. Even Daphne was trying not to laugh as Eloise, Francesca, Gregory and Hyacinth all looked on confused.

“I can be rather entertaining Eloise” Anthony said trying to hold back his own laugh at this point.

The younger Bridgerton’s clearly did not understand what was going on, but before Eloise could ask more questions Violet decided it best to swiftly change the topic of conversation in order to save herself an awkward conversation later on.

“So, Kate” Violet said taking a sip of her tea “Are you excited for the ball Daphne is throwing tonight?”

Anthony felt Kate stiffen beside him, he knew that she was not usually a nervous person but after reading the latest Whistledown she had become extremely nervous for the ball tonight. Hell even Anthony could admit that he was slightly nervous after reading it - it felt as if the whole of Londons high society was watching them closely to see whether or not their marriage was of love or him being trapped.

He placed his arm on top of the sofa behind them, and as his fingers played with the sleeve of her dress and he felt her relax slightly to his touch.

She exhaled before saying “After the latest Whistledown, I must admit I am quite nervous”

“Yes we read while we waited for you to arrive” Daphne added “but you need not worry about what Whistledown writes”

“Easier said than done” Kate laughed

“Look, you just need to enjoy tonight and not think about the other members of the ton” Violet interjected “all that matters is that you both know the truth about your marriage”

Kate turned to Anthony and they shared a look. They both knew what their marriage was based off - ‘mutual friendship and respect’ and Anthony had once said. While feelings had stirred within Kate for her husband she knew that she could never make those vocal but now with watchful eyes on them at all moments she knew they had to clear up any rumours about their marriage being a sham and tonight would be the best place to do it.

“We shall just have to try to ignore all of our new admirers” Anthony said moving his arm so that it was now resting across Kates shoulder.

She smiled at him and placed her hand on top of his that was resting on her shoulder and giving it a gentle stroke with her thumb. It was mainly to stop him from fidgeting with her sleeve but was also becoming a reflex now.

* * *

As Violet looked on at her son and new daughter in law she felt an immense sense of pride. While she knew the true nature of their marriage, she had never once doubted that the two of them were a love match - the bee simply sped things along for them. Especially from looking at them now she was sure that they were in love. From the small gestures made to calm the other down, to the occasional glance and even the way they spoke to each other. Violet had never seen her son happier and she couldn’t help but beam as she continued to watch on as the couple interacted with the rest of her children.

She obviously was not the only one to notice the affections the two of them were sharing as when Kate pressed her hand against her sons she looked over to her two elder sons who were snickering in the corner like schoolboys. She rolled her eyes and made a mental note to start introducing her unmarried sons to young ladies at tonights ball before returning to conversation.

* * *

After three hours, and a lot of teasing from his brothers about how he was glued to his wife’s side, Anthony was ready to get out of there. He and Kate said their goodbyes to their family and made their way back to the carriage that was waiting for them in the same place in which they had left it.

After helping his wife into the carriage Anthony turned around to look at his brother Benedict who shouted “Try not to let anything hold you up this time!”

His mother swatted him on the arm and Anthony laughed at the fact she would surely try to get either Benedict or Collin matched at tonights ball.

He climbed into the carriage, still laughing and sat next to Kate who turned to him to see what he was so amused about.

“What is so funny?” she asked

“The fact I am no longer going to be forced to dance with a parade of women at balls” he smiled “unlike Collin and Benedict, who are now in the firing line”

She laughed, placing her head on his shoulder “you shall have to settle for me Lord Bridgerton” she teased

“Believe me Kate, I am not the one settling”


	3. Chapter 3

At 8pm Anthony was lying on his bed watching his wife get ready for their first official ball as a married couple. He smiled as her ladies maid fussed over getting her hair to sit perfect in some half up half down do that he never knew what to call while Kate put in a pair of diamond earrings that her stepmother had gifted her at their wedding.

Anthony thought it was moments like this - the simple moments where he felt the most content with his life. He had a beautiful wife, an amazing family and hopefully one day children. Life for him was going pretty well, who would have thought.

As Kate finished getting ready her attention turned to Anthony who was yet to tie his cravat.

“Who would have thought the day would come when I was ready before you” she laughed

He stood up from the bed and walked towards the dressing table where she was still sitting.

“I merely have to tie my cravat and then I am ready to go” he responded “and besides we still have an hour yet until we need to leave” he placed a gentle kiss to her cheek

“While that is true, you should tie it now so we are not late again” she said as she stood up from her chair

“Or… we could have a drink before we go”

“A drink?” She repeated

“Have you ever tried brandy?” He asked, knowing full well that she had not

"I have not” she raised an eyebrow in suspicion

“We best change that” he said taking her hand in his and guiding her to his study

While being pulled down the stairs by her husband, Kate was not able to contain the girlish laughter that escaped her. She had always been told that brandy was a mans drink and she never particularly questioned it until now, but seeing how adamant Anthony was for her to try brandy she was quite excited about it.

He led her into his study and she propped herself up on the desk like she usually did as he went into one of the cabinets in the room, pulling out two glasses and a decanter.

“This is my finest brandy” he said as he began to pour each of them a glass “Collin brought it for me a few years ago when he returned from a trip to Spain”

She swirled the glass and watched as the caramel coloured liquid became almost amber.

“Try it” he said taking a seat behind his desk and twirling Kate around so that she was facing him.

Kate brought the glass to her lips and took a sip. To her surprise it was lovely, no wonder Anthony was always drinking the stuff.

“That is bloody lovely” she laughed taking another sip

He smiled as she took another sip. His main reason for giving her the brandy was to steady her nerves - he knew that she was still nervous about the ball and about what Lady Whistledown had written of them and he figured that if he got a drink into her before they left she would be able to relax slightly.

They sat in his study for around half an hour, talking and laughing about a number of things while drinking quite a generous serving of brandy, when their butler came into the study to announce that they had a visitor.

“Who could possibly be wanting to see us at this time?” Anthony asked, but before the butler could say who he saw standing behind him his two brothers.

“Well this is cosy” Collin remarked as he strolled into the study

“What the hell are you both doing here” Anthony grunted while straightening up from the slightly inappropriate position him and Kate were sitting in

“Making sure the two of you are not late again” Benedict said with quite an authoritative tone

Anthony checked his pocket watch, there was still 30 minutes till they had to leave, 30 minutes he had to endure with his brothers more like.

“Were ready are we not?” Kate scolded

“You are” Collin said moving closer to Anthony and flicking the cravat that he was still yet to tie “However, Anthony here is not”

Kate raised an eyebrow to her husband as if to say ‘I told you so’ but before she could actually say it she was cut off by Collin

“Is that the brandy I got you!” He exclaimed eyeing the two glasses sat on his desk “and you’ll let Kate drink it but not me”

Anthony shrugged “she’s my wife” as if that was reason enough

“Well he still needs to finish getting ready” Benedict pointed at Anthony who was downing the last of his brandy before Collin could steal it

Anthony groaned as he checked his fathers watch again, all this time spent bickering with his brothers and he could have been getting ready. He stood up and slid on his jacket that was thrown over the back of his chair and attempted to tie his cravat, which was proven difficult without a mirror.

Kate noticed he was taking longer than normal and hopped off the desk to help him

“Oh for the love of god Anthony, come here”

She started to tie his cravat how he usually had it as Benedict and Collin started to snicker by the door. She turned to face them putting on the face of a women scorned, which silenced the both of them and returned her attention back to her husband.

“When did you learn how do tie a cravat?” Anthony asked

“When my father was alive I used to do it for him” she smiled “he, much like you, was useless without a mirror”

When she finished she pressed her hands along both his shoulders and his chest, brushing off the small pieces of fluff on his jacket and stepped back to admire her work.

“Am I presentable now?” Anthony said turning to his brothers, mainly directing the question towards Benedict as Collin was still eyeing the brandy bottle on his desk.

Benedict nodded in the affirmative while Kate downed the last of the brandy in her glass, miming the action of Anthony just a few minutes before.

“Ready to go” she asked while Collin looked at her seething with jealousy.

The three men nodded and they made their way to the carriage that was outside, Collin muttering something about the brandy on the way. Benedict and Collin climbed in first and Anthony being the gentleman he always was took Kates hand as he helped her in and then followed himself.

On the way to Hastings House, Benedict and Collin filled Anthony in on the latest news at their club, Kate however was still thinking about what Whistledown wrote. She was never one for trying to impress people and she rarely ever cared about other peoples opinions of her, but ever since becoming Lady Bridgerton she felt as if she needed to care, to keep up a good reputation for the sake of the family.

Anthony noticed that she was quiet while in conversation with his brothers and placed his hand over hers that was resting on her lap and gave it a gentle squeeze. She wasn’t as nervous as she was earlier, perhaps it was the brandy or her husbands warm touch but she did feel slightly more confident as they reached Hastings House.

Upon arriving Benedict and Collin reassured Kate that tonight would run smoothly - lord knew if it didn’t Daphne would have a fit, she was pregnant after all and her emotions were all over the place so they would all know if the slightest thing went wrong.

They all made their way out of the carriage and Kate took Anthonys arm as they followed his brothers inside. Kate moved her free hand to Anthonys bicep and gave it a squeeze as they entered the house.


	4. Chapter 4

They made their way through the house and into the grand ball room. Daphne had gone all out, with chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and flower arrangements in every corner of the room, it was so elegant and beautiful that Kate couldn’t help but feel slightly out of place.

As soon as her and Anthony entered she felt eyes on them. Her eyes darted around the room to find a familiar face, however all she could focus on was several groups of mamas gossiping. Her focus fell on Portia Featherington who was gossiping with Lady Cowper, they were staring directly at her and Anthony and smirking every so often.

Anthony noticed her stiffen and so moved his free hand to her hers that was resting on his bicep, lifting it to his mouth and planting a gentle kiss on it. “Lets go find Simon and Daph” he whispered. She nodded as they began to look for their host and hostess.

As Anthony was far taller than her he was able to find Daphne and Simon almost immediately. They made their way through the crowd and waited for the guests the couple were greeting to move on. As soon as Daphne was done greeting her guests she launched herself onto Kate, bringing her into a tight hug.

“The worst is over now” she whispered, Kate gave her a coy smile as she pulled away still not totally convinced that the worse was behind them.

“The whispers shall cease after tonight” Simon said as he gave Anthony a reassuring pat on the back

“Lets hope” Kate mumbled

“Kate I must say you look absolutely stunning tonight” Daphne said while admiring her earrings, she thought that must get some similar.

“Oh Thank you” Kate replied “but you are glowing Daphne”

“Must be the hormones” Daphne shrugged “what is your excuse for looking so ravishing?”

Kate laughed at her sister in laws remark. From the moment Daphne found out about hers and Anthonys engagement she made such an effort to get to know Kate and they had become extremely close since. Even after the wedding when her and Anthony went to Aubrey Hall she was corresponding with Daphne, much to Anthonys dismay of course. She was a true friend to Kate and always knew how to make her feel comfortable - and flooded her with compliments whenever she saw her, which Kate always returned.

“Perhaps Kate is just naturally ravishing, Daph” Anthony interjected as he moved his hand to rest on Kates waist

“Oh and I am not brother” Daphne rolled her eyes "charming"

“Well you are related to me so I suppose you do possess some good genetics” Anthony replied

Meanwhile Simon and Kate shared a glance while the siblings started to bicker. Simon silently gestured for Anthony to be quiet, he knew he would have to hear all about it for the rest of the night if he did not. Daphne was pregnant after all and Anthony was entering dangerous ground being sarcastic about his sisters appearance.

Kate took a much different approach by slapping her husband on the arm with the back of her hand, which as expected immediately shut him up.

“I have no idea how you put up with him” Daphne said turning to Kate

“Nor do I” Kate laughed

Their conversation was cut short by more guests arriving, Anthony gave Daphne a quick kiss on the cheek and said “you look beautiful Daphne” before taking Kates hand and leading her away.

* * *

Anthony led Kate over to one of the servants, who was holding a tray full of champagne flutes. They each took a glass and decided to take a turn around the room.

“So now we are here, how do you feel?” Anthony asked

“Better” Kate answered “although I have a feeling the alcohol is helping” she added taking a sip of her champagne

Anthony laughed at her comment, just as he had planned earlier the alcohol had steadied her nerves. He brought them to the corner of the room and spun her so that she was facing him.

“Why are we stopping?” She asked

“I want to propose a toast” he responded

“A toast?” Kate queried

“To us” he stated “getting through tonight”

She smiled as she brought her glass to his, making a clink sound. She moved her free hand to the back of his neck as they both took a sip, he then slowly brought his lips down to hers and gave her a playful kiss.

“We will surely be chastised for that” Kate whispered

“You are my wife” he shrugged. The man thought he could use that as an excuse for anything, he had already used it twice within the hour. “If I want to kiss you I will kiss you” he added while placing another soft kiss onto her lips. She smiled against his lips but eventually had to break herself away before people started to stare.

“We are a team Kate, we shall get through the night together” he assured her

“So long as you keep giving me champagne” she joked “I shall be fine”

“You have yourself a deal, Lady Bridgerton” he agreed

“Come” she said linking their arms “lets see who we shall be avoiding at all costs tonight”

After a short walk around the room, with limited stares and comments made Kate saw a blonde women walking towards them. She had never met her before nor did she know who she was, but she was staring at her husband. She was absolutely stunning, with long hair and piercing blue eyes and she had one of those smiles that Kate would never be able to learn how to do. She didn’t approach them but instead walked past them brushing shoulders with Anthony while she continued to stare him up and down. Kate felt a pang of jealousy when she noticed Anthony was looking back at the women.

“Do you know her?” She asked

“Never met her” he responded

She raised an eyebrow but chose not to respond. She wasn’t sure if he was lying or not, although she supposed he was the viscount so there would be many people that knew him but few that he knew of in return.

They made their way over to where Daphne was standing with Eloise. After Kate and Anthony both greeted Eloise, Anthony excused himself to find his brothers.

Eloise started to rant on about something but Kate was too distracted to pay attention, she was watching Anthony as he walked away and joined his brothers. But she could still see that blond women sniffing around him. Who even was she? She wasn’t talking to anyone, just walking around by herself, as if she was looking for her prey.

“Kate?” Eloise said bringing her out of her trance “is everything alright?”

“Its most likely nothing, but there is a women who keeps sniffing around Anthony” she whispered, god if Whistledown god a hold of this the rumours surrounding their marriage already would be nothing in comparison. “It is just giving me a bad feeling”

“Is she blonde?” Daphne asked

“Yes” Kate replied. “How do you-“

Daphne interrupted “Her name is Lady Huntington, she is the countess of Winchester. I personally detest the women but we had to invite her as her husband was a close friend of Simons before he passes.”

“She is a widow?” Eloise interjected

“Yes” Daphne continued “her husband passed last year, and since then she loves to sniff around married, titled men”

“Has she ever tried it with Simon?” Kate asked

“God no” Daphne laughed “I do not think she would ever attempt such a thing with a duke”

“And a viscount?” Kate blurted

“Anthony would never stray from you Kate” Daphne reassured her “he loves you”

But he didn’t love her. Everyone else may have thought so but Kate knew the truth about her marriage. If the women tried to have her way with Anthony he would probably accept her advances.

Kate felt tears prick her eyes, but she did not let them fall. She returned to her conversation with her sisters in law - Eloise was still trying to pry information out of her and Daphne about marital relations which took her mind off the fact there was a women potentially plotting to seduce her husband.

* * *

As Anthony made his way to his brothers the same blonde women who walked past him and Kate on their way to greet his sisters had come into view again. She looked familiar to him but he couldn’t remember if he had ever met her before. He decided it best to not be thinking about other women when at an event with ones wife and so he put her out of thought as he approached his brothers.

“Finally able to tear yourself away from the wife” Benedict laughed

“I’ll take it that you missed me then” Anthony said, taking a whisky glass from one of the servants trays

“We haven’t seen you in weeks” Collin remarked “mother has been directing all her intentions towards getting us married off now”

Anthony laughed “so what I am hearing is you missed me”

“Slightly” Benedict shrugged

Anthony moved to Benedict’s side and placed his arm over his shoulder saying “what would the two of you idiots do without me eh”

Benedict shrugged Anthony off him while Collin said “I must say Anthony I do not think I have ever seen you so happy”

Anthony took a mouthful of his whisky before saying simply “I am happy”

Benedict and Collin smiled at their brother, they were truly happy for him. If anyone in their family deserved happiness more than anyone it was Anthony, for so many years he had made endless sacrifices for them and it was nice to see him finally concentrating on himself for a change.

“So what else have I missed out on?” Anthony said, wanting to change the subject

“Well Eloises first season has been a barrel of laughs” Collin joked “She has so far scared off three potential suitors”

Benedict and Collin continued to fill Anthony in on what exactly Eloise did to scare off her potential suitors - at least he knew with Eloise coming out that he would not have to scare away suitors on her behalf, not that Kate would let him, but nonetheless it was nice to know that his sister could handle herself.

In the middle of conversation, Anthony watched as Collins eyes widened and he tapped Benedict on the forearm. He turned around and found their mother walking towards them. “This will be good” he said crossing his arms and facing his mother

“Mother” the three brothers said in unison

“I hope you are all being on your best behaviour” their mother said as Benedict and Collin looked as if they were about to squirm

Anthony was trying his best not to laugh. Now he was married he was free from any and all of his mothers match making attempts, and he felt extremely smug at the fact he now got to witness this instead of being a part of it.

“Of course mother” Benedict agreed

“Now Benedict, Collin I have found two young ladies that you both must meet” Violet demanded

Anthony had no luck in controlling his laughter this time. He was officially free.

His mother turned to him and gave him a scolding look, while Benedict and Collin had faces pleading for his help.

He was about to intervene when he saw Kate was walking in their direction, but had apparently not seen them. He reached out to her and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into their small circle.

“Are you alright?” He asked

“Yes, I was just looking to see if Mary and Edwina had arrived yet” she said as his grip tightened on her waist.

Anthony held his gaze on her for a moment, to make sure that she really was alright before he returned his attention back to the convention. 

Kate quickly accessed the situation, Benedict and Collin both looking as if they would rather be anywhere else, Violet with a look of determination on her face, and Anthony with the most smug grin she had ever seen plastered across his face. She looked up to her husband and shook her head, while debating whether or not to buy into Violets match making scheme.

Yes she was definitely going to buy into it

She raised her hand to Anthonys shoulder and said “we should dance”

A wicked smile appeared on his face as he realised what she was up to.

“Yes we should” he replied as they began to walk away

Collin, with a look of desperation interrupted their escape saying “but Kate we have not had the opportunity to dance yet”

“No we have not Collin” she agreed, a small glimmer of hope appearing on his face “but I believe there are many other young ladies that would enjoy your company”

Anthony choked back a laugh “I believe she is right”

“I hate both of you” Collin mouthed

“Until next time brothers” Anthony said taking his wife’s hand and leading her to the dance floor, while they both giggled like schoolchildren

* * *

Once on the dance floor Anthony brought Kate closer to him and whispered “you are diabolical”.

“Yes I am aren’t I” Kate laughed

They continued to dance for a few minutes, eyes completely fixed on each other, until Anthony popped his head up to realise that just behind Kate Benedict was dancing with a women and at the other side of the floor Collin was dancing with another women. He chuckled quietly to himself as he made eye contact with Collin, he was staring daggers at him.

“What is so amusing” Kate asked

Anthony spun her around and pointed towards Collin, who was still staring at them. He then moved her attention to Benedict who had not yet noticed them. Kate gave a small wave to Collin across the floor, which softened his stare slightly. She then returned her attention to Anthony saying “he looks miserable”

“One of my mothers matches will do that to a man” he replied “and I must say one of the best things about being married is I will never again have to dance with random debutants ever again”

“No, you shall just have me” Kate added

“You are far better company” he said pressing on the small of her back so she was closer to him “and besides, you are a very accomplished dancer when you are not trying to injure me”

She laughed as she attempted to stand on his toes, just for irony.

“Not today, Lady Bridgerton” he said taking a step back to avoid her foot, he was always able to tell what her next move was before she even had the time to act it out.

She rolled her eyes and they continued to dance, Collin was still plotting revenge while staring at them but Kate was far better at revenge than Collin ever would be and was already informing Anthony of her plans for him.

* * *

After their dance Anthony was pulled away by his brothers again and Kate finally found Mary and Edwina, who were delayed in getting to the ball.

As soon as Kate saw them she pulled them both into her embrace, she had never been away from either of them so to not see them for almost three weeks was extremely odd and she missed them dearly.

During her catch up Kate kept seeing the blonde women walk around the room, she was roaming around a few other gentlemen but Anthony still appeared to be her main focus. She now appeared to be in conversation with him and his brothers which made Kates blood boil. The servant with the tray of champagne passed them again and Kate took a glass and drank it in one gulp. Was that her forth glass? Or was it her fifth? At this point she couldn’t remember how much she had had to drink.

“Kate, are you alright?” Mary asked shocked that Kate had just knocked back her glass of champagne so quickly.

“Fine” she stated “if you’ll excuse me for a moment”

She needed some air. She didn’t want to stand idly by and watch as another women was making advances on her husband. She made her way into the garden and as the cold air rushed over her the alcohol started to kick in. She suddenly felt very off balance and so made her way to the stone pillar to her right, she had never had more than a few glasses of wine before today and standing there now she still couldn’t remember how much she had to drink.

She blamed Whistledown and the blonde women for driving her to alcohol but really she could only blame herself - perhaps if she was not so wrapped up in what other people thought of her she would have only had one glass of champagne and if she wasn’t as insecure in her marriage as she was perhaps she wouldn’t need to be hiding in a garden thinking about her husband with another women.

She sighed as she hugged the pillar closer.

“Thats a heavy sigh” a voice said from behind her

She turned around to see her brother in law, Benedict standing behind her.

“Benedict” she smiled “what are you doing out here?”

“Looking for you” he said walking towards her “Your mother was worried about you”

“Im fine” she claimed

“Are you?” He asked

She changed her position so that she was no longer hugging the pillar beside her, she sighed again as she pressed her back onto the cold stone and she looked at Benedict.

“I think I had too much champagne”

He laughed as he offered his arm out to her “lets get you back to my brother shall we?”

She latched onto his arm as he led her back inside. They looked around but Anthony was nowhere to be found. Kate couldn’t help but notice that she also couldn’t see the blonde lady in the ball room. Hopefully she had gone home with some other gentlemen, Kate thought to herself.

10 minutes later they were still unable to find Anthony, Benedict had brought Kate a glass of water to sober her up slightly which didn’t seem to be working too well. Eventually Kate was getting fed up and decided to go searching for Anthony herself, she made her way out of the ballroom and back into the garden. Benedict and Collin, both concerned she was going to fall and hurt herself followed on after her, but as soon as she made her way down the steps into the garden she felt herself immediately become sober again as she saw her husband walking down the garden, looking left and right.

She felt relief wash over her once she realised he was alone.

But that relief soon faded and Kate felt the blood drain from her veins as she saw the very women she feared would make her husband stray come out from behind a hedge and link her arm with Anthonys.

The women stopped him in his tracks and made him face her before pulling him into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was quite a lengthy one but I hope you enjoyed it :) 
> 
> P.s sorry for that ending haha


	5. Chapter 5

Anthony had been worried about Kate all night. He thought that she had been acting strange since she had nearly walked past him while in conversation with his mother and brothers, but when Mary came to him and asked if anything was amiss his worry grew into concern.

His eyes scanned around the ballroom looking for her - she was nowhere to be found. He nearly forgot he was still in conversation with Mary and so politely excused himself to find his brothers again.

“Benedict! Collin!” He shouted as he approached them “Have you seen Kate?” He asked

“Missing her already” Collin joked

“Im being serious Collin” Anthony replied

Collin and Benedict both looked at each other and then back at Anthony and the concerned look he had on his face.

“We haven’t” Benedict finally spoke “What is wrong?”

“She’s been acting strange all night, her mother just came to talk to me to say she was concerned about her” he continued “and now I cannot find her anywhere”

“We shall look for her” Collin said giving his brother a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder

Anthony nodded and they all split up to try and locate where Kate had run off to.

After looking all over Hastings House, Anthony decided to go check the garden for Kate. He thought that she may have gone out for some air and so decided to get to the garden through a less common route in case she was hiding in the passageway by the side of the house.

5 minutes later he still had no luck in finding her, he was walking around the garden frantically moving his head from left to right searching for her.

He heard rustling and then suddenly a women popped out from behind one of the hedges that separated the garden. It was the women he was speaking to briefly earlier, introduced to her has the Countess of Winchester. She linked her arm with his but when on instinct he tried to pull away she grabbed his face and attempted to pull him into a kiss.

Luckily for him he swerved the kiss and her lips only grazed his before landing on his cheek.

“What the hell are you doing?!” He shouted at her

“Kissing you, Lord Bridgerton” she said edging closer to him

For every step she took forward Anthony made sure to take two back. He was a married man for crying out loud, surely everyone in town already knew that by now.

He pointed to the gold band on his finger saying “I’m married”

“Your wife doesn’t need to know”

He walked towards her and stared directly into her eyes as he started to speak

“I will only say this once” he spoke in a hushed tone “I do not want you Lady Huntington, you would do best to remember that”

The women fell silent, her gaze moved from his eyes to the grass. Anthony took that as his time to leave, he had shot her down quickly and quietly and now he had to return to his main goal. His thoughts were still only concerned with Kate and where she had disappeared to

After coming to the conclusion that he had got his point across he turned around and started to make his way back to the house.

“I know you do not love her” she practically blurted “your wife”

Anthony thought the women surely was getting desperate at this stage to insult his marriage to his face. Who was she to tell him what he did and did not feel. He wasn’t sure what it was he felt for Kate but as soon as the words left her mouth he felt a red mist come over him. He was enraged that she would insult him and his wife in such a way.

He turned around and walked towards her with such determination, as he got to her he had to reminded himself not to hit her. She was a women and he would never lay a hand on a women, but this particular women was surely testing his patience.

“Do not tell me what I do and do not feel for my wife” he hissed

The women was silent as Anthony continued to stare daggers at her.

“I love my wife, and I would never dream of straying from her”

Well, there it was. In his blind rage he said it. He loved Kate. He loved her and he was not prepared to waste another minute with that wretched women. He had to find Kate.

He turned around and started to walk to the top of the garden, leaving her standing there alone but as he got further away he was brought to a holt by Benedict punching him in the stomach.

* * *

Kate watched on as her husband encouraged the intentions of the women. She couldn’t hear what it was they were discussing but judging by his body language he didn’t appear to be telling her to stop perusing him.

Benedict and Collin both looked at each other and then to Kate, who was in a state of complete and utter shock. Even though she had wondered if Anthony would stray she never thought he actually would - and after almost three weeks of marriage. Was this her life now? Being married to a man who no longer desired her and found his pleasure from a sea of other women instead of his wife.

“I’m going to kill him!” Benedict growled

“No” Kate said lunging forward to grab his hand “I need to see what he does”

Benedict looked at her as she loosened her grip on his hand.

“Please, Benedict” she whispered

He nodded and took a step back as Collin placed a hand on Kates shoulder. She brought her left hand up her to face as the right wrapped itself around her waist. Her hands were cold without her gloves on, but Anthony had insisted that she not wear them tonight as he said her hands were too beautiful to be kept covered up, most likely a lie she thought.

She took a deep breath as she continued to watch their exchange. She needed to see what Anthony did. She needed to have faith, even though at this particular moment she had close to none left.

After a few minutes Kate looked down to her hand, the light catching the diamond resting on her finger. The ring he had given her, that day in Mary’s drawing room where he promised to be a good husband to her. Yet another lie he had told. The tears she had tried to hold back finally fell. She couldn’t bear it any longer, she had to get out of there.

“If you’ll excuse me” she choked out before fleeing back into the house

“Go follow her, I will deal with that idiot” Benedict ordered

Collin nodded in agreement as he started to follow Kate back to the house.

Kate had no idea where she was going, she didn’t want to be in that garden watching her husband and that women and she definitely didn’t want to be in that ballroom where everyone would see her crying. She made her way through one of the side passageways into the house as Collin ran after her.

Eventually she made her way into the hallway of Hastings House and in her own whirlwind had not seen Daphne coming towards her.

“Daphne! I’m so sorry” she said trying to wipe the tears from her eyes

Daphne could see that she had been crying. Her eyes were red and her cheeks stained with tears. She didn’t ask her what was wrong, instead pulling her into her and smoothing her hair as Kate tried her hardest to keep her tears at bay.

Collin eventually caught up with them as Daphne was leading Kate into her private drawing room. They sat down on the large sofa while Collin closed the door behind them.

“I’m such a fool” Kate said putting her head in her hands

“What has happened?” Daphne asked, moving her hand in circular motions on Kates back.

Kate was silent and so Collin murmured “Anthony kissed a women”

Daphne shook her head in disbelief. How could her brother be so stupid?

“Was it... was it the Countess of Winchester?” she finally asked

Kates brought her head up slowly and she nodded, wiping a tear that was falling down her cheek.

“Oh Kate” Daphne said wrapping her arm around her.

As Kate rested her head on Daphnes shoulder Collin remained by the door standing. He too was in disbelief at what they had witnessed in the garden. Even though him and Benedict may have teased Anthony for his devotion towards Kate he had never expected him to retaliate by kissing another women. Collin thought, perhaps there is a logical excuse. It was dark in the garden after all and they were quite far away. Surely there is an explanation, because if there wasn’t he was pretty sure Benedict would actually kill Anthony.

* * *

Benedict was furious with his brother as he stood waiting for him to catch his breath. How could he ever do that to Kate? After watching them both earlier he was convinced Anthony was completely enamoured with his wife. Apparently not. But to cheat on her at their first official ball together was inexcusable - to cheat on her at all was inexcusable of course - but tonight of all nights, Benedict was shocked. He was ashamed of his brothers actions, and he vowed before he let him anywhere near Kate he better have one hell of an excuse for what they had just witnessed.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Benedict shouted

Anthony didn’t speak. He looked to Benedict, who looked like he was ready to murder him. He must have seen that women kiss him. How was he going to explain this?

“You are married!” He continued “or did you fucking forget that!”

“I know Benedict” Anthony spat out, straightening himself up “I take it you witnessed _that_ ”

“Yes I witnessed _that_ ” he hissed “so did your wife”

Anthony felt the blood drain from his face. Kate saw that women kiss him. His wife witnessed another women attempting to kiss him. He had to find her. He had to explain himself. He tried to run past Benedict but was pushed back, he looked as if he was ready to punch him again.

“You are not going anywhere until you explain what the hell we just saw” Benedict demanded

Anthony took a deep breath before explaining everything, how he had no idea the women was in the garden, how she tried to kiss him but he luckily swerved it and how he shot her down and told her he loved his wife. He realised then that he had told Benedict and the Countess that he loved Kate before he had even told Kate. He knew that he had to find her, tell her that he loved her and explain himself.

Benedict, after much convincing chose to believe Anthony. He took him inside and they found Collin loitering in the hallway.

Collin stormed towards Anthony and grabbed him by his shirt collar saying “I do not know what excuse you have for your actions but she is distraught in there Anthony”

Anthony felt as if he had been stabbed in the heart. He always knew he would hurt Kate eventually, he just thought that it would be his death that left her so distraught never him being a bad husband. He loved her, and while it still scared him the thought of allowing himself to love her, he could not very well make himself fall out of love with her. He had to apologise to her, beg for her forgiveness, swear to be better. He had to be. The pain in which he was feeling now was unbearable.

“Let me see her Collin” he pleaded

Collin slowly loosened his grip on his brothers collar, he could see the pain in his eyes at the very mention of Kate being distraught. He still had no idea why his brother did what he did but he wanted to believe, or rather chose to believe there was a reasonable excuse.

He nodded and slowly opened the door to Daphnes private drawing room.

* * *

Kate wasn’t sure how long she had been sat in the same spot. Collin was in and out of the room every so often, Simon had popped his head in to see what was going on and was furious when Daphne told him. Eloise had also come to investigate and stayed with Kate while Daphne mumbled a load of nonsense about how it was all going to be alright. Kate of course refused to believe that it would all be okay and instead spent the entire time looking down at and fidgeting with the rings on her left hand.

After what felt like an eternity, Collin returned through the doors followed by Benedict and then Anthony. He looked terrible, she could see the pain in his eyes but all she felt was anger. Anger at the fact she had seen him kiss another women and now he was here to expect forgiveness. Anger at how he felt the need to look sad when she was the one who’s husband had just been unfaithful. She was furious at him.

“I do not want to talk to you Anthony” she said, trying to keep her tone as emotionless as possible or else she may break down into tears at any second.

“Kate” he whispered as he began to walk towards her

“No!” She shouted, throwing the closest thing to her at him, unlucky for him it was a knife from the cheeseboard in front of her.

Daphne noticed that this could get very messy and so quickly jumped up to move the cheeseboard and the other sharp objects sitting on it away, all the other Bridgerton's moved to the other side of the room and watched on.

Disregarding the fact his wife had just launched a knife at him, he dropped down so that he was level with her and placed his hands either sides of her thighs so she was unable to get up.

“I am so so sorry” he pleaded “the women pounced on me, I tried to move out of the way but-“

“Is that supposed to make it better?” She snapped, cutting his sentence short “you kissed her!”

“I did not kiss her” he shot back, now gripping her thighs “I moved out of the way! Our lips merry grazed Kate, I would never intentionally kiss another women. I would never do that”

She held silent for a moment, the tears she had tried so hard to not let fall finally did. He moved one of his hands up to her cheek to cup it while his thumb swept away her tear.

“Darling, you are breaking my heart right now” he whispered

Kate moved her eyes, that up until this point were fixed on her engagement ring, up to meet his. She could see his pain. She took a deep breath as she moved her hand up to his that was still cupping half of her face. She believed what he was telling her, but she was struggling to keep her tears at bay.

“Please darling” he begged

As soon as the word ‘darling’ left his mouth it was as if the flood gates burst open. She started to sob, moving her hand up to cover her mouth. Anthony pulled her into him and she moved her head so that it was nestled in his neck as she wept. He held her tight to him whispering into her ear “I am so sorry” over and over again as he ran his fingers through her hair.

* * *

Daphne felt powerless as she looked on at her sister in law sobbing in her brothers arms. All she wanted to do was take all the pain she was feeling away, but she knew that Anthony was the only person who could do that. She looked to Eloise who looked as if she may burst into tears at any moment, and put her arm around her to comfort her. It didn’t feel right standing in the room anymore, she gestured to her brothers that they should take their leave and they nodded in agreement. The four of them all exited the room, the sound of Kates sobs following them into the hallway.

As they got into the hallway a tear fell onto Eloise’s cheek as she said “how could he do that to her?”

Benedict moved over to comfort his sister and began to explain exactly what Anthony had told him, almost word for word. The siblings all began to debate whether or not it was the truth but at the end of the day they concluded that it only mattered what Kate chose to believe.

They all waited outside the room, listening for voices but they could not hear any. The party was starting to wind down and guests were beginning to leave, passing them every so often. Eventually their mother started to walk down the hallway towards them

“Where have you all been” she said, her tone started harsh but soon softened as she realised something was amiss “what is wrong?”

“Anthony and Kate have had a… disagreement” Collin lied. Like he would tell their mother what his brother had done

“Is everything alright? You all seem upset” she asked

“Kate got a bit upset, they are in there now” Daphne interjected, gesturing to the room behind them

“I see” Violet said softly, knowing there was something more going on than her children were letting on “Come Eloise, we should be getting home” she extended her hand to her daughter

Eloise took her mothers hand as they said their goodbyes to the rest of their family. Daphne, Benedict and Collin remained in the hallway waiting to hear laughter from inside the drawing room - but it never came.

* * *

Back in the drawing room, Kate had eventually managed to calm herself down. Perhaps it was her husbands soothing words or maybe it was the fact that she just had no more tears left in her to cry. She believed what Anthony was telling her but it did not mean that it didn’t make her sick to her stomach to think about another women attempting to kiss him.

She continued to lay on his shoulder, but as she regained her composure she smelt an unfamiliar smell on Anthonys clothes - roses. It was her perfume. She remembered smelling it earlier in the night when the blonde women walked past them. He smelt of her perfume.

“You smell like her” she mumbled quickly as she pushed herself off him and stood up.

Anthony moved up to the sofa placing his head in his hands. He realised the smell of soap and lilies that was usually on him from always being so close to Kate had faded and was replaced with the pungent smell of roses. He ripped off his jacket and threw it across the room in the hope that the smell would leave him.

Kate was pacing the room, all her sadness had passed and she was just left with the rage she had when he first entered the room. She was furious at him. Furious at that women. Furious at herself for just standing there and watching as that women made advances to _her_ Anthony. She had to understand how he got himself in that situation - perhaps if she understood it would make all of this easier.

“Kate” he said softly

She stopped pacing and turned to look at him.

“Why?” she asked

“Why what?”

“Why were you in that garden? Why was she in that garden with you?” She shouted her second question

“I was looking for you” he responded “Mary was worried about you and I couldn’t find you so I went looking. As for her… I have no idea what she was doing there”

“What did you talk with her about?” She asked, trying to remain as calm as possible “it appeared to be a lovely discussion”

“Kate” Anthony whispered, did he really have to put her through this.

“What did you say to her Anthony” she repeated, now shouting again

“We were talking about you” she said standing up and walking over to her

“Me?”

“Yes, I told her that I wasn’t interested… because I am in love with my wife”

There it was. He said it, and he couldn’t take it back. He was in love with his wife, and he was going to do everything in his power to prove it to her.

“You do not know the meaning of the word” she stated shaking her head in disbelief

He walked up to her and took her hands in his. “I know I said this would not be a marriage of love… but I was wrong Kate”

Another tear fell from her eye as he spoke, however this time it was a tear of joy. Joy at the fact the affections she had towards her husband were being returned to her. Now she was certain that he had not kissed that women, she trusted him fully. Granted she was still furious with him, and he would surely have a lot of making up to do but knowing that he loved her made some of that anger fade.

“You have bewitched me” he continued “I love you with all that I am and I promise you I will do everything in my power to prove it to you”

“Really?” She choked out

He nodded, moving both his hands so he was cupping her cheeks, removing the last of the tears that had fallen. He vowed those would be the last of her tears that he would ever cause.

“Anthony…love you too” she whispered

He beamed at her confession and pulled her into a searing kiss. He knew he still had a long way to go until he was forgiven, but knowing that she loved him and he loved her he was sure that they would be able to get through it together. They were a team after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am pretty sure that is the longest chapter I have ever written haha
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading :)


End file.
